Everything's not black and white
by narutaliableach
Summary: Mal's been having these dreams lately. Her heart is pulling her towards another world. One where she has the power to create characters with the stroke of a brush. But the magic that makes this possible is running out. It's up to her and her friends to save the Tower before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

A voice seemed to talking her through the dream...

 _The Tower. A magical realm hidden by a spell cast by Merlin in the beginning of time. This place controls the flow and distribution of magic to all other worlds. And the source of all magic; Color. Color imbued with the power of the Heart of the Truest Believer brings the Disney magic to life. But recently the color of worlds is being removed leaving everything lifeless, dull and most importantly susceptible to heartless invasions. The veil hiding the worlds leading to the Tower is thinning. Go now! Before it's too late. Stop them, Stop-_

 **Chapter one**

Malory groaned as her alarm went off pulling her out of a deep sleep. The dream she was having was all too real feeling, like she was being sucked inside her head. She sat up and checked the time, 7:10. Shoot, I'm gonna be late! she thought. She'd majorly overslept. Malory dashed across her midnight blue room and grabbed a baggy teal sweater, jeans, and brown Bear Paw boots. She raced to the bathroom to brush her teeth, deciding to skip breakfast. She took her bookbag in hand and hopped on her bike peddling away. All the while she couldn't get the dream out of her head. Most dreams faded away but this one burned in the back of her mind. Once she got to school she wrote down what she could remember in her notebook. She went through most of the day very distracted until lunch. She usually brought her own but in her rush she completely forgot. She didn't even bring money for a crappy school lunch. She put her head on the table wallowing in hunger.

"Forget lunch again?" The familiar voice of an old friend rang out. Malory looked up to see a boy with unkempt black hair, ice blue eyes and broad shoulders. He towered over her, as he was 6'1, and grinned his crooked grin. He wore his usual white hoodie over a red shirt with black jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Claude.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Malory's stomach growled furthering her case.

"They probably put horse meat in the lunches." Claude teased setting down his tray and sitting next to her. "Good thing I brought you this." Claude pulled out a bag of beef jerky from his pocket. Malory's mouth watered and she reached out for it like a little kid. Claude's hand pulled back. "Nuh uh, what do you say first?"

"Gimme before I tear off your hand!" She responded.

"I was hoping for something along the lines of 'Thank you Claude. You're the best, most good looking boyfriend ever!' " He said in a mock girly voice.

"Uh no. Either you give me the food or you're not going to have a hand by the end of this period." Malory snatched the beef jerky away. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess you are the best boyfriend ever."

"Damn right I am." He ripped open a ketchup packet and smothered the top of his burger.

"Are you really going to eat that?" She eyed his paler than normal burger while chewing a strip of jerky.

"Yup." He took a big bite revealing the light pink center and swallowed.

"Eww." Malory shuddered.

"Agreed. That's disgusting." A girl said. She had strawberry blonde hair tied back in a thick braid, ocean blue eyes and a doll like frame. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie over top, dark blue jeans and white lace up ankle boots that had black stars on them. Her name was Rachel. She was also Malory's best friend. She set down her packed lunch across from the two. "I don't know what's worse. The sickening food or the sickening couple." Claude and Malory stuck there tongue out at her. Rachel laughed and pulled out a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

Then came over another boy with sandy brown hair, glasses, and fawn brown eyes. He was scrawny and not nearly as tall as Claude being only 5'10. He wore a navy blue vest jacket with a white under shirt, tan cargo styled shorts, and black sneakers with yellow stripes. His name was Ed. He sat beside Rachel and put mustard on his burger.

"Nope it's definitely the sickening couple." Malory got Rachel back with her own joke.

"At least we're cuter." Rachel retorted.

"I'd have to disagree with that one. Mal's pretty cute." Claude then peppered Malory's neck with kisses.

Malory giggled and pulled away. "Meanie."

"You two are like an old married couple." Ed chuckled.

"Yeah we are." Claude put his arm around Malory.

"You even have the grey hair." The last group member had arrived. She had honey brown hair with purple dyed streaks, dark brown eyes and about 5'5 in height. She wore a black t-shirt with a purple midriff style jacket, jean shorts, and black ankle boots. Her name was Chastity.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Rachel said nibbling a brownie.

"Had to hand in some work. But I brought you guys something." She tossed Ed a zip lock baggie with a ton of quarters inside.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Can we?" Rachel's excitement grew as she turned to face Ed.

"Fine we can get ice cream across the block. But after this no more skipping school." He answered.

"Yes! You're the best, most good looking boyfriend ever!" Rachel cheered. Claude gave Mal a look and she rolled her eyes. Ed kissed her forehead and the three left, sneaking out the back doors.

Now alone Malory turned to Claude. "Aw what's wrong baby?" He put his arms around her tightly. Malory told him about her weird dream the night before. "Hm. What are you gonna go about it?"

"I'm not sure. Today is Friday though. So maybe you could stay with me so I won't get scared..." Her voice trailed off.

"Say no more. I'll stay with you all weekend if I have to."

"Thanks." Malory itched her right hand.

"The bell is going to ring soon. You have art last period right?" Claude said. Malory nodded. "Good I'll walk you down." Claude threw his trash away and held out his hand. Malory took it and they walked hand in hand to class.

Claude had history so he had to leave right after. Malory sat in the back getting out an easel, color palette, pencil and paintbrush. She began sketching out a large castle detailed from each individual stone to the design of the flags. She added some clouds into the skyline and birds. Then a meadow and small village off to the side. Maybe she'd get to live in a castle like this with Claude as her prince some day. She itched her hand again and again while drawing. She picked up the paintbrush but soon dropped it as her hand began to burn. She looked down and noticed a black mark growing. It kinda looked like a keyhole. She pulled her sweater sleeve down over it. By the time the bell rang she finished adding color to the painting. The castle remained white but she had highlighted more details. The tops were blue and so was the sky. The meadow was green with little spots of color from the flowers. She took the painting home and hung it up on her art wall in her room. It didn't take long before Claude arrived. Malory's parents never had a problem with it probably because they'd never met Claude. They also didn't stick around much. Their jobs took them around the country so Malory had always been by herself. The two sat on her cream colored sheets and cuddled.

"Is that new?" Claude pointed out the castle painting.

"Yup." Malory rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just as beautiful as the artist who painted it." He gently stroked her cheek.

Looking at her art well you might learn a lot about Mal. She had always wanted a dream life than the one she had. The money her parents made was nice but she'd rather be penniless than never see her the left side of the room starts out with simple things. Sketches of her dream house and family. Of princesses in gorgeous gowns and woodland creatures. Of oceans and forests alike, and flowers and other landscaping. Of her faceless prince of whom she'd added Claude's face to years later. Going to the right were the things that haunted her subconscious. Much like the castle there were other worlds only these floated in suspended space in their own time. There was one of a cat world in the late 1800s Paris, France. Another in an underwater world of talking fish. And many other places. There were self portraits of her drawing, repeated drawings of keys, hearts, and black ink blotted, shapeless creatures. And her final was of a man wearing the clothes of a king but had the ears of a mouse. She had hung the castle painting beside it seeing as a king needed a castle. Malory was about to speak when her hand got even worse. She screamed and held her hand. Claude took it deeply concerned.

"What's wrong Malory? Talk to me now."

"My hand." She cried as pain burned through her hand like white hot agony.

Claude pulled her sleeve back. The black spots were spreading. The keyhole got bigger and surrounding it was a swirled heart. The black swirls were spreading outwards like wings on either side and two long swirls continued up near her wrist.

"What the hell?" Claude's eyes grew wide in shock.

Malory's hand flared up and she got a bad migraine. Her vision began to blur and she was sweating feverishly. Claude tucked her into bed and ran to get ice water and aspirin. Malory's eyelids grew heavy as the feeling of being pulled down washed over her. Sleep was overtaking her. She whispered for Claude to come then was out cold.

Claude stepped back into the room and lost it when he saw Malory. He checked to make sure she was breathing and then called Rachel. He told her to bring the gang over. They arrived in half an hour. Claude checked Malory's hand again wondering what was happening to her. The black wings appeared to be unfurling and traveled closer to her wrist. Rachel sat in deep thought at Malory's bedside. Ed leaned against the doorway keeping watch. Claude paced nervously back and forth. Chastity had never been to Malory's room before and was captivated by her art. She stopped in from of the white castle studying it intensely.

"Guys?" She spoke up. All eyes were on her now. "Are paintings supposed to glow?" Chastity moved to the side so you could see the brightly glowing castle.

The design on Malory's hand changed from black to white. A keyhole appeared over the painting and they were all being sucked inside. Claude landed in the grass just overlooking a small town. As he stood up he turned and gasped. The huge white castle was right beside them exactly as it was painted. Claude ran over the bridge across the moat and banged his fists on the door. "Malory! Malory!" He screamed her name panicking.

Claude quickly realized she was not with them nor were Ed, Chastity, or Rachel. The heavy wooden doors swung open and Claude ran inside. A long hallway lead him to a throne room where a short man stood with his back to them. Only he wasn't a man, he was a mouse. The mouse man turned to face him and smiled.

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been having weird these thoughts lately..._

 _Like is any of this for **real**?..._

 _Or **not**?..._

* * *

Malory's eyes flew open. She found herself suspended in water and falling deeper into it. She hit the bottom quickly and it broke apart into tiny shards of glass that formed a colorless circle. There were 13 smaller circles on the outer rim, 7 mid sized circles inside those, and two large circles in the center that partially overlapped. Malory stood on one of the large circles and it flared up. A swirl of glass shards encircled her. She began to transform. Her simple school clothes were shed and she now wore a white blouse with ruffles along the neckline and ends of the sleeves, a black pleated skirt and leggings underneath, and white knee high lace up boots. On her right hand was now a black glove covering the markings. The materials of her clothes were different from those of her world. They were better fitting but not tight and easier to move around in. On the circle was now a colored frame of her self portrait. Malory stared down at it. Her red brown hair tossed back in the wind, her emerald green eyes held fear in them, and her mouth wide open as if to say something. Her body was turned to face the second large circle and her hand outstretched. Malory wondered what it meant.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear." A male voice said.

Malory looked over and saw a tall man in a long black robe with a hood covering his whole face. All Malory could see were the braided tips of silver hair. "You...You're the voice from my dreams." Malory whispered.

"It's alright. This is a safe zone. You can talk as loudly as you want." The man seemed to be floating in mid air and slowly drifting closer to her.

Malory took a step back. "Why am I here?"

"The mark on your hand and the great abilities you posses allow you to travel between worlds you are connected to. The ones you have created to be more specific." He answered.

"What do you mean created?"

"You have the ability to bring to life whatever you draw. The true gift of an artist."

"What's going to happen to me?" Malory stared at her gloved hand.

"I don't how you got ink poisoning. But it's not something to take lightly. The ink is from the blood of a very powerful Heartless. If it reaches your heart you will lose that which is most important to you."

"How do I stop it?"

"Do you remember the Tower I told you about? There's a rumour someone there might be able to reverse it. So you'll need to travel from world to world to get to the Tower as well as save the world from becoming entirely black and white."

"But how can I do that?"

"With this." The man produced a paintbrush from his cloak. It was a simple fine tipped brush with a wooden handle.

Malory took it looking it over. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a paintbrush, what do you think?"

"How is painting going to do anything?"

"Let me show you." He took her hand that held the brush and began to brush the air. A picture began to form and a flower that was 2D became 3D. It floated down and landed in Malory's hair. The man removed it tenderly and held the flower before her. "You can paint anything to life as well as take it away." He painted over the flower in harsh, messy strokes and the flower crumpled into paper and scattered. "Special paints do special things to the brush. For example." He took out a small jar of red paint and dipped the brush in. The paintbrush sucked up all the paint like a sponge. It began to glow and then fire shot out of the brush.

"Whoa..."

"The color determines the magic. You can also take in Heartless but be warned. The more you brush absorbs the more you absorb. It will speed up the ink poison and no doubt harm you in some way."

"Okay. I just have one last question."

"What?"

"How do I get out of here?"

"Try the stairs." A multicolored set of stairs leading to a door appeared.

Malory ran up the steps and reached for the door then stopped. She was about to thank the mystery man but he had disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

When Claude first awoke in the meadow he'd noticed some things had changed. He now had longer hair tied in to thin braids in the front and the rest spiky at the top. He wore an all black outfit consisting of a heavy trench coat left open, a muscle shirt, dress pants, and boots. Around his neck was a chain with a crown charm at the end. He was a little annoyed at the new hair extensions though. Once he was inside the castle King Mickey began to explain a few things to him. Like where he was, what the dangers of this world was, and most importantly who he was. Claude was one of the rare wielders of the KeyBlade. Mickey showed him a little tutorial on how to use the blade but the funny thing was he didn't have an actual KeyBlade yet. Mickey was a little concerned on why Claude couldn't materialize his blade. Malory opened the door at the top of the stairs and entered into a room within a castle. She knew immediately where she was, Disney Castle, from her painting. Claude turned his gaze from King Mickey and rushed over to Malory wrapping her up in his big, strong arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He murmured in her ear.

"You too...wait why are you in my dream?" Malory looked at Claude pinching his cheek to make sure this was real.

"It's no dream Mal. When you went into a coma we were sucked into your painting." Claude explained.

"We?! Who else was with you?" Malory exclaimed.

"Rachel, Ed and Chastity. But I don't know where they are now." Claude said.

"This isn't good at all...Claude I haven't been entirely honest with you...that wasn't my first dream. I've been having a lot of them lately and they were similar to this. It's really weird." Malory said.

"It's okay. Whatever it is we have to deal with I'm here for you. We just need to focus on getting the hell out of here." Claude patted her head.

"No Claude you don't get it. We need to save this world. We need to save me." She whispered that last part.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm tied to the worlds. I don't know. It's all very complicated but the main point is if we don't save the Tower we won't be able to get out of here."

"Who told you about the Tower?" Mickey said finally joining the conversation.

"I-I don't know. I had dreams...heard voices..." Malory answered.

"Voices? Okay Malory what's going on with you. You never keep secrets from me especially life threatening ones." Claude said getting a little ticked off.

"It's just a dream Claude! I can't die so stop acting like it. I'm not the baby you always treat me like." She said angrily.

Claude just stood there shocked. Malory had never been angry much especially at him, and when she was you knew something was seriously wrong. "I'm sorry-"

"No you're not. You're gonna keep treating me like a child until the end of time. And I'm sick of it. I'm glad this is a dream. I can finally be my own person without you." She glared at him.

"Mal I just said this isn't a dream! I'm really here and I'm really hurting. What's wrong with you!" Claude looked at Mickey for help.

He shrugged and gave a look like She's going to believe what she wants to. Clearly someone's been messing with her head. I just hope it really wasn't you.

Claude took Malory's hand to try and calm her down and that's when sparks flew. In Claude's empty hand a large key shaped blade materialized. It had a black handguard, silver handle and silver blade. Now around Claude's waist was a leather scabbard for his weapon. Malory let go of his hand.

"Interesting..." Mickey studied Claude then Malory. He made a mental note to tell them about this duo.

"Come on Mal. If you're done with your hissy we should find something useful to your save the world quest." Claude snapped.

"Wait! Before you go you'll probably need these." Mickey handed Claude munny and a map of the worlds leading to the Tower. "You'll also need a gummi ship to navigate through space but I don't have one for you. Someone in town might."

"Thanks." Claude gestured for Malory to say something.

"Whatever." She turned her head to the side.

Claude sighed and pushed back his own anger. This wasn't the Malory he knew...or was it? Did she really think of him like that? Holding her back? She really did believe she was in her head so who knows what she's like there. Claude pulled her outside and they walked to town. It seemed like she had cooled off a little bit because she held his hand after a while and became her usual withdrawn self. They walked up to a large sign that read Traverse Town. They went to a nearby shop and came face to face with a large muscular, blonde man. Malory squeaked and hid behind Claude.

"Welcome to the Accessory Shop. How can I help you?" The man said.

"Do you happen to know here we can find a gummi ship?" Claude asked.

"Why sure. I happen to have one on hand and I'd sell it to you but that's not my decision. It belongs to my daughter so you'll have to ask her. I'm Cid and she's Chastity. She's got a mechanic shop across town."

"Thanks Cid." Claude said and left with Malory.

Claude turned to Malory who was still shaking. "Mal are you alright?"

She was humming to herself. "It'll go away it'll be aright. Everything's perfectly normal and no one needs to find out."

Claude scooped her up in his arms. "Mal I don't know what's wrong but I promise I'll make it all better okay." She clung to him tightly and fell silent.

They got to the mechanic shop and walked in. On the floor working on a cuckoo clock was a girl who looked exactly like Chastity. Only she had additions of purple fingerless gloves, purple tinted goggles, a tool belt, and a lot more grease stains. "Can I help you?" She asked too fixed on her work to look up.

"We heard you had a gummi ship. Are you selling perhaps?" Claude asked now holding a sleeping Malory.

"Not for all the munny in the world. Why do you need one?" Chastity eyed them up suspiciously.

Claude explained how they needed to get from world to world to save the Tower but left out the details she didn't need to know.

"Hm...Alright you can use it on one condition." Chastity said.

"Anything." Claude responded.

"Take me with you. I'm sure neither of you know how to drive a gummi ship or repair it or even have a clue about gummi blocks. I've always wanted to see other worlds and you need me. I'd say it's a win-win for everyone." Chastity said matter of factly.

Claude wanted to tell her she was already from another world and chuckled to himself.

"What? You think I'm joking?" Chastity poked him. "Blubby."

"No, no you just remind me of an old friend is all. So it's settled. When can we leave?"

"We'll need to stock up on items and fuel first. And I need to attach some gummi blocks to the ship first before it can go anywheres." Chastity handed Claude a list she had quickly scribbled down. "Here, if you're really in a hurry, which it sounds like you are, go get supplies and I'll work on the ship. That way we can make it to the nearest world by morning."

"I really appreciate this." He extended a free hand towards Chastity.

"You're welcome Claude." Chastity shook his hand.

Claude looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you my name." He said.

"Funny...I could've sworn you did." Chastity said furrowing her brow.

"It's no big deal. We're all friends now anyways." Claude said smoothing things over. Maybe Chastity remembers something Claude thought.

He left Malory in the back room Chastity had and then went to the Items Shop. He picked up all the items on the list. He even got something called a Protect Chain just in case. He got back to Chastity as soon as he was done. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Malory alone in the state of mind she had now. Chastity had finished the adjustments to the ship and said goodbye to her father. Everything was all ready to go. Malory had woken up and sat in the back of the ship. Chastity was in front. Claude set down the supplies with Chastity and then sat in back with Mal. Soon they were in the air flying through space. Malory stared out the window fascinated. Everything outside was a mix of blue, purple and green hues that changed and melded together like a spacial rift. Little objects floated around like square blocks, large blue or brown meteors, hanging aqua rocks, and turning orange circles. Chastity maneuvered around it all easily flying the ship like a pro.

"How do you know you've arrived at a world?" Claude asked looking at the map Mickey gave them.

"Depends on the world. Most float in their own suspended time frame and space. Some are designed differently and aren't worlds at all but creatures that live in the space zones. You can also find warp holes that take you to different places." Chastity explained.

"For never travelling you sure know a lot." Claude said.

"I just kinda woke up one day with this stuff in my head," Chastity shrugged.

Suddenly they ship lurched to the side. There were many other ships shooting lasers at them. Red lights flashed inside the ship and Chastity swore. "We've been hit dammit! The armor is damaged. I forgot to repair the lasers on our ship. We need to land soon or else we'll be lost in space."

Claude moved up front with Chastity and looked out the window. "There!" He pointed to a speck that was coming up fast. It appeared to be one large building with the words Toy Factory on them.

"Everyone brace for turbulence. This isn't gonna be pretty." Chastity slowed the ship down to avoid another attack and then sped up going really fast through the onslaught of ships. Chastity slowed down again but it was too late. They hit the ground sliding across the dirt and stopped after a few feet. Chastity opened the hatch and they got out.

"Aw shit. Those damn Heartless ruined my paint job!" She kicked the dirt.

"Um we have a problem." Malory said.

"Bigger than my ruined ship?" Chastity argued.

"Them." Malory turned the West.

The other two faced where she was looking and saw the oncoming army of toy soldiers. Only they were big, black, and aiming their guns at the. Their yellow eyes stared down into the three hearts. Malory gripped Claude's hand and a burst of light appeared as his KeyBlade re-materialized.

"If they're thinking of messing with us they've got another thing coming." Claude held up his blade ready for battle.


End file.
